


Цена ошибки

by Kress



Series: ЗемлячЪ&Бэлла [8]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Russian Revolution RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderbending, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: Ставить точку тоже нужно уметь.





	Цена ошибки

Из чёрной машины я выхожу с некоторым трудом. Сердце жмёт ещё со вчерашнего вечера, когда мне передали записку от Бэллы Кун. Она всегда писала как курица лапой, но в этот раз превзошла саму себя. Правда, едва разобрав слова, я подумала: хорошо, что у неё ещё есть руки.  
В комнате для допросов стол и два стула, на одном из которых вздрагивает женская фигура. Я медленно делаю шаг вперёд. Мой провожатый, негромко напомнив о времени, остаётся за дверью. Бэлла поднимает голову.  
Я бы её не узнала. Чёрные волосы потускнели и спутались, бледное лицо, всё в синяках и ссадинах, блестит от пота, левый глаз опух и почти закрылся. На ней, избитой и изувеченной, буквально не осталось живого места. В следующую секунду она оказывается возле меня и хватает за плечи.  
\- Роза! – с безумным видом выкрикивает она. Это не её голос, а слова звучат не очень внятно из-за выбитых зубов. – Роза, забери меня отсюда, я больше не могу, Роза!  
Я пытаюсь отодвинуть её, но Бэлла прижалась слишком крепко. Поколебавшись мгновение, я осторожно похлопываю её по спине.  
\- Ну, тихо, Бэлла. Возьми себя в руки.  
\- Они убьют меня, Роза, - стучит зубами она. - Но я же ни в чём не виновата, не было у меня никакой контрреволюционной организации, я же сама всю жизнь против контры, ты же знаешь, скажи, что ты знаешь!  
А я ничего уже не знаю.  
Она цепляется за лацканы моего пиджака, и я замечаю, что у неё вырваны ногти. Меня передёргивает так, что я едва сохраняю равновесие. Когда-то под этими руками я могла даже на время забыть о партийных задачах… Но нет. Всё давно в прошлом. Я отстраняю её от себя и резким движением указываю ей на стул:  
\- Сядь, Бэлла.  
Она покорно садится, смотрит с надеждой. Надо бы тоже сесть, но я не могу сдвинуться с места.  
\- Бэлла, - начинаю я. – Чего ты от меня хочешь? Ты подписала признание.  
\- Да, потому что они запытали бы меня до смерти! Я бы сама никогда… Ты хоть видела, что они на меня навешивают… вешают?..  
Мне процитировали кое-что из её показаний. Согласно им, Бэлла проводила открытую троцкистскую работу на предприятиях Хамовнического района, а затем, заявив о своем «отходе» от Троцкого, стала заниматься этим нелегально. Разлагала венгерских коммунистов, связанных с клубом политэмигрантов в Москве, обрабатывая их в троцкистском направлении. В 1929 году в целях получения легальных возможностей для сборищ и сплочения антисоветских троцкистских элементов получила разрешение создать секцию «землячества интернационалистов-участников гражданской войны» при Центральном доме Красной Армии.  
Самое неприятное то, что всё это похоже на правду. Сколько старых товарищей, с которыми я сражалась рядом на баррикадах, с которыми помогала строить советское государство, уже были расстреляны, но абсолютно беспочвенными обвинения не были никогда. Вот и очередь Бэллы… Наверное, я должна была начать что-то подозревать ещё тогда, в Крыму, когда Бэлла уцепилась за пафосное высказывание Троцкого о том, что ноги его не будет на полуострове, пока там остаётся хоть один белогвардеец. Можно подумать, мы наводили порядок только для того, чтобы к нам пожаловал нарком. Этим заявлением удобно было, конечно, прикрывать случавшиеся время от времени перегибы, но рвение Бэллы должно было меня насторожить. А я позволила себе расслабиться, развесила уши для её комплиментов, закрыла глаза под её губами. Было ли это всё лишь притворством с её стороны?  
Рука тянется к боку, но маузера там нет уже много лет. Я поправляю очки, одёргиваю пиджак. Сосредоточиться очень трудно, и собственная беспомощность раздражает. А ведь я считала себя беспристрастной. Да и была таковой, пока дело не касалось Бэллы Кун.  
\- Ну вот что…  
\- Забери меня отсюда! – отчаянно повторяет она. – Ты же можешь. Я писала Сталину – бесполезно, но если ты ему скажешь, он послушает! Он тебя ценит, и Ленин тебя ценил, и все знают, что ты очень честный человек!  
\- А ты – честна ли? – с горечью спрашиваю я. – Бэлла, глупо отрицать, что ты была с Троцким в отличных отношениях…  
\- А что мне, хамить ему надо было на каждом углу?! – вскидывается она. - Представь, я ему даже улыбалась! Теперь и этого достаточно, чтобы меня тут замучить? Роза, ты пришла, чтобы мне помочь, или чтобы утопить?  
\- Я хочу во всём разобраться.  
Бэлла истерично смеётся, но смех быстро переходит в кашель и захлёбывается.  
\- Раздень глаза, Роза, - хрипит она. – Это всё… из-за Венгрии. Сталину просто надо избавиться от меня. Если бы не было Гитлера… и угрозы антисоветского блока… Не повезло, так не повезло. Печальные исторические обстоятельства.  
Ошибка в первой фразе неожиданно отзывается где-то у меня в груди. Фигуры речи Бэлле никогда не давались. «Нам бы подстраховаться, приказ раздобыть. А то как-то всё… белыми вилами по воде…» - часто говорила она в Крыму. А я мгновенно вспыхивала – чёртов характер! – и стучала по столу словарём, но после энного раза перестала обращать внимание.  
\- Так ты можешь меня вытащить? Договориться… Чтобы меня «расстреляли условно», чтобы дали уехать… С твоей-то должностью?..  
\- У меня нет большого влияния на НКВД. И в любом случае я не собираюсь оспаривать решения Сталина. Враг народа – значит, враг народа. Как и все троцкисты.  
Она снова вскакивает со стула, но не может устоять на опухших ногах и падает. Я почти протягиваю руку, чтобы ей помочь, и лишь в последний момент заставляю себя не делать этого.  
\- Ошибка! – всхлипывает Бэлла, скорчившись на полу. – Заблуждение, с кем не бывает, я ведь потом поняла!  
\- С кем не бывает? Ну вот со мной, к примеру.  
Бэлла оставляет попытки подняться, только слегка поворачивается, чтобы видеть моё лицо.  
\- Да? Ты вся из себя идеальная? А на Восьмом съезде – не защищала, значит, пережитки партизанщины? «Добровольческая армия! Коллективные начала! Долой бывших царских офицеров!» - передразнивает она. – Ты вообще когда-нибудь понимала, какой должна быть советская армия? Или так, всё что угодно, лишь бы с Троцким не соглашаться? А между прочим, в этом вопросе и твой любимый Ленин был с ним согласен. И что, если бы Ленин был сейчас жив, его бы за это тоже расстреляли?  
\- Молчать! – кричу я, сжав кулаки. Да как она смеет! Голос срывается на визг, и я морщусь, но Бэлла замолкает. В наступившей тишине слышно только её тяжёлое дыхание.  
Заблуждаться, действительно, может каждый, и каждому есть, в чём оправдываться. Наверное, Ленин лучше разбирался в армейских тонкостях, а я была не права. Но совершенно разные вещи – заблуждение и предательство интересов партии. Мне не верится, что было возможно искренне не увидеть, не понять, куда клонит Троцкий, когда он начал по-своему трактовать Маркса. Уж тем более Бэлле, которая, всё-таки, не глупа. А значит, она попросту разделяла его цели и стремления. Действительно ли она потом осознала, насколько эти цели гибельны для страны, или просто испугалась, переметнулась, предвидев исход внутрипартийной борьбы?  
Бэлла жадно наблюдает за мной, видимо, пытаясь уловить ход моих мыслей, потом очень тихо спрашивает:  
\- Роза, как это всё случилось?..  
Я пожимаю плечами: да очень просто. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я ясно вижу, что Бэлла всегда была непригодна для революционной борьбы. Она провалила операции в Венгрии, Германии и Испании – трёх странах, где условия для установления власти коммунистов были более чем благоприятными. Время от времени ей приходили интересные идеи, да и грязной работой она не гнушалась, но у неё не было способностей, делавших бы её особенно полезной для нашего дела. Её основные таланты лежали совсем в другой области, и я, к своему стыду, до сих пор иногда вспоминаю об этом по ночам. Чёрт бы побрал!.. Снова одёрнув пиджак, я произношу медленно и чётко:  
\- Очень жаль, что ты свернула с ленинского пути. По крайней мере, надеюсь, ты в этом раскаиваешься.  
Хочется сказать что-то ещё, это наш последний разговор, но по той же причине я просто разворачиваюсь и иду к двери. Ставить точку тоже нужно уметь.  
\- Роза…  
Не оглядываться.  
\- Роза!  
В её голосе столько отчаяния, что почти у самого порога я всё-таки останавливаюсь.  
\- Я тебя… - шепчет Бэлла. Я резко поворачиваюсь к ней. Она несколько секунд смотрит мне в глаза, потом поправляется: - У тебя… есть папироса?  
У меня нет.

Выйдя из комнаты, я спрашиваю:  
\- Когда приговор будет приведён в исполнение?  
\- Пока не знаю. По-разному ведь бывает…  
\- А прямо сегодня – нельзя ли? Уж постарайтесь…  
Хватит ей мучиться. А мне - вспоминать.


End file.
